Time Paradoxes
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a girl from the 21st century and a boy from the mid-20thcentery who dream about each other as Time travel bonds them together and a mysterious figure lucks in the dark... (Read on to find out more! First propper time traveal fan fic! plz review!)
1. Chapter 1

Time Paradoxes

Prounaloge

'_There will be a time when time does something you wish but sometimes a wish can lead to consequences you can't always solve'_

_Chapter one- 'Discoveries happen for a reason'_

_Somewhere in the mid-1990s(1984 to be exact), there was a boy with curly brown hair with a wavy fringe and brown eyes wearing a yellow shirt along with a grey waistcoat, brown jeans and black shiny shoes. He was already making it big in his acting career but had a few problems to deal with along with it. When he became 16, all the girls were swooning over him but every night when he went to bed; He would dream of girl he'd never met before with dark brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and mixed race skin wearing a New York top with purple jeans and long black boots. He kept wondering who this girl was and decided to search for her. His name was Robert…_

**In the 21****st**** century, within the year '2013', there was girl who was big fan of 'Iron man', rock music, Anime, Manga, writing and reading. She was at school in class with her dark brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes shimmering in the light wearing a light-blue shirt underneath an indigo blue jumper, black trousers and black school shoes with white socks. During class, she reflected on her reoccurring dreams. It was about a mysterious boy who she's never met yet and he was calling out to her 'Who are you? What's your name?!' from a distance. **

**(1****st**** person mode:)- "Grace? Do you know when World War 2 ended?" My teacher with a flowery rainbow-coloured dress, brown sandals, short brown-ginger hair and brown eyes staring at me like hot coals asked me.**

"**When the fighting stopped and Hitler died?" I asked, worriedly. Then everyone around me laughed because I got the answer wrong. "Incorrect. See me after class" She replied and as if on cue the bell rang for the end of the day. "What's wrong, Grace? Is the lesson too hard?" She asked in a concerned, worried tone. "No, I'm ok. I just daydreamed after from class that's all" I replied swiftly. "Ok, well try to concentrate more ok?" She said with reassurance. "Ok!" I called back as I ran to my bus.**

_Back in Robert's time, Robert was searching as hard as he could for his dream girl but he couldn't find her. So he went to class where the mean teacher gave them a quiz they hadn't even revised for. "Where are the cookies? I must have the cookies!" Robert sang as he visited his friends and got cookies from the cupboard. Then at school, he was pushed back by a bully in the cafeteria. Later that day, he walked out into his romantic maze hedge garden with purple flowers dotted all over it along with hedge animals like rabbits, swans, robins etc placed in each section of the maze garden itself. He sat on the garden bench near the water fountain in the middle of the garden and stared up at the moon. Then he sighed sadly. 'I wish I could met the mysterious dream girl from my dream' he thought and on cue a shooting star flew as he wished it. Then He smiled._

**Back in the 21****st**** century, I was walking home from the bus stop and suddenly as if by magic, the moon appeared in the sky. As I got closer to my house, I made a wish while looking at the moon to meet my hansome dream boy from my dream and as I wished a shooting star flashed in the sky as well. Then I hopped into my bunk bed with Patch, my black 'n' white cat and a huge purple light bubble(similar to the 'Return to the pat' bubble from CL) engulfed me while I slept.**

_Robert felt a warm strong wind blow across him as he felt a strong urge to race back into his room._

_So he ran as fast as he could back in inside the house and into his comic-plastered room. To his amazement, He made a an astonishing discovery! It was a girl, the girl of his dreams! But what he didn't know was that she was from the future who knew everything there is to know about him and of he found out everything before he does it; that could trap the girl in the past, never to exist in the future_

_**So do you like it so far? I thought up the idea while I was at school today! What do you think will happened next? PM me if you have any ideas! Read and review or a mysteroius figure will come and get you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-dates, romance and time confusion

**I woke up and saw a familiar boy's face staring at me so I smiled at him. It was my Dream boy**!

**After about 5mintues of staring and smiling, he offered his hand to me and I took it as he helped me stand up. "Hi there, I'm Robert" He said. "I know" I said, blankly. Then he just stared at me with suspicious. "I…Mean… My name is Grainne but please call me 'Grace'" I quickly corrected myself, nervously. "Ok. You're obviously not from around here" He stated. "Er.. How can you tell?" I asked, worriedly as I blushed. "Because you're wearing PJ's" He replied as he ran out of the house with me following close on his tail into the maze garden; An ideal place for a dream date with a perfect hot dream guy. **

_(First person made__**-**__Robert) I waited on the steps for Grace to catch up. 'She's more dreamy in person!' I thought excitedly as Grace appeared on the steps into the garden and I rushed off to the garden bench. When she was a mile or 2 away from it, I slipped away back in to the house to grab a picnic basket with sandwiches, coke and cookies inside it and then rushed back to the garden bench just as she reached it to sit down. So we sat together under the moonlight and had a romantic picnic as our first encounter. "So what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked. "I want to be a writer" Grace replied "What about you?" "Me? I want to become a successful actor even though I'm just starting to get somewhere in the film world" I replied with passion. "Trust me, you will. I know will. One day." Grace said with a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled warningly at me and stared at the moon with me. "Well, that's good to know. I think I'll enjoy it when that happens" I said, so softly that only Grace and I could hear._

_**Somewhere in the north, in an abandoned Film set building with 'AGENTS' in purple-lit-up writing with the 'A' and 'N' hanging off the wall, was a guy wearing a red hood over his face attached to his red monk outfit. When he didn't wear his hood, you could see his stone-cold brown eyes, gelled spikey black hair and cream skin. His name was 'Tim Time the time manager' because he was in partly in charge of time inside the time industry. The main person in charge over time was 'Susan Stop clock' who made sure time flows the right way and nothing interferes with time. Inside the room was a white, polished door into the room with a hole small enough for two people to get through opposite to him; along with grey wall all around him with normal light bulb lights on the ceiling. Tim was sitting on a white sofa chair, glaring at the screen.**_

_**He was looking a TV screen which was linked to the satellites in space and spied on our date. He knew I was from the future because he'd seen what wear in that time compare to here in the past. 'I'll make sure they tear apart' He growled to no one in particular. "I like to write, read books and watch cartoons. What do you like to do, Robert?" I suggested. "I like to act, dance, sing, play the piano and the drums" Robert replied, with a goofy, hot smile.**_

_**So we ate some more and exchanged certain info to each other; But I stayed clear from tell him about the future, too afraid to endanger him and myself in a time crisis.**_

_**Then Tim Time who called himself 'The Timekeeper' as his codename, activated the speaker that were hidden around the maze garden. "This girl is from the future and know everything there is to know about you" He said through the speakers. "Is that true?" Robert asked with a held stare at me. "Yes, but.." I began. "Why didn't you tell me? Has time got a law or something?!" He yelled at me. "I afraid of endangering you and myself if you knew too much. Plus if Time's altered I might never return to my time and if I'm stuck here, I'll never exist in the future!" I explained, desperately. Just then, the ground shook violently for a second as time began to alter itself as we both got sucked into the ground and got taken to 'The Timekeeper's Hideout.**_

"_**Ah, I see my little 'Companions' have arrived" The Timekeeper' said while smirking. "Let us go right now, or I'll use my 'Magic' on you" I threated in a random bluff. "Really? You're both chained to the wall, right now. You can't do anything" 'The Timekeeper' stated. "I have my phone!" I exclaimed as I press a purple button on it to laser beam 'The Timekeeper' as a purple futuristic sword blade formed on the top on my phone which I used to free myself and Robert from the chains. "You won't get away from me!" 'The timekeeper' screamed. "But we already have" I remarked softly as I pressed the 'Erase memory' button on my phone as a purple light shot out of it and electrocuted him.**_

_**Then we escaped from his hideout by using the dark, solid tunnel.**_

**Well, what do ya think? Cliffhanger style! Yeah, don't want to reveal too much in the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**What else do you think might happen? Will Grace ever return to the present/Future? PM if you've got any ideas of your own! Read and review or 'The Timekeeper' will get you with tiny knifes!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Return, hopes and Dreams!_

**As we arrived safely back in Robert's maze garden, we went up to his room and I began to explain to him all I knew about him. "That sounds so cool! The iron man bit not the drug problems bit" Robert remarked. "Well, try to keep control of yourself and be strong" I advised him as I scanned myself with my phone as a Picture of myself appeared on the screen and when I pressed it, My phone created a real-life clone of me in the flesh which stood next to Robert. "Could you show me around your time for a bit please, before I go?" I asked, eagerly. "Ok!" Robert replied with a hot, cheerful smile.**

**So he shown me around New York, it was how it was before technology was upgraded and modernized. It was spectacular and I began to feel sad that I had to leave the past.**

**So after the amazing tour with a quick snack of corndogs together, we headed back to the maze garden. Then I used my phone to scan him which made his face appear in the screen this time and I quickly saved it to the genetic files. The Time bubble began to engulf everything as It got closer and closer to where we were. "I guess it's time for me to go" I said, sadly.**

"**I'm going to miss you" Robert said as tear rolled down his cheek. "I'll miss you too" I said, tearfully. Then we hugged each other and Robert kissed me one last time. "Goodnight, Robert" I said as I smiled at him and activated the 'Erase time info memory and leave faded memories of Dream girl' buttons which made an orange laser shoot at him gently as the bubble began to engulf me too. "Goodbye, Grace" Robert called out. "You might see me again, sooner than you think" I called back to me as I closed my eyes and the time bubble completely engulfed me.**

**I woke up in my room, lying in my bed as I heard the letter box clang as Letters were pushed through it. So I ran downstairs as fast as I could and saw one of the letters addressed to me in neat whirly handwriting. I opened and read it with delight. It read: '**_Dear Grainne,_

_Thanks for the lovely letter you sent me. I'll try to come to Luton for your birthday next year and I'll try to make another album before my singing window closes._

_Your lyrics are pretty good. Maybe we can song-write together some day._

_There's an IM3 picture attached to this letter with me as Tony on it that's been signed._

_By the way, I'm glad you love my song from the past._

_I've checked out your Fan fiction stories and they're all really good. Well done!_

_Your favourite actor,_

_RDJ_

_PS: Wait 5 minutes and you'll get a wonderful surprise!'._

**After I'd finished reading it in the kitchen, I got up the saved genetic picture of young Robert and pressed his picture to create his clone. Then there a knock on the door. I was home alone because my mum, Dad and little sis were away a long night party. So I opened the door and the one person I'd wanted to meet since I saw IM3 was standing in front of me. "Grainne?" He asked. "RDJ.." I whispered as I fainted in delight.**

_I felt dazed after the effects left me, and then I looked to me left and saw a Grace twin, smiling at me. Susan Stop clock restored Tim's memory and he zoomed into Grace's time. "I made you a gift" I said to Clone Grace, "could you give it to her for me, please?"._

"_Ok" Clone Grace said as she turned her back to me and made a digital time stream which she placed the gift into. "Good luck, Grace" I said, sadly as I hugged Clone Grace for comfort._

**Tim hid behind the side of my house as RDJ and I played the piano together and he taught me how to beat the 'IM' DS game. The REAL TS iron man supercool mark 42 suit appeared at RDJ's command and I found my old school bag to suit up into my 'water-turned' elemental suit I had all this time as I sensed danger lurking by. The suits located Tim but he crept behind and launched a surprise attack.**

**Just then, a digital river flowed in front of us with loads of numbers and a gift wrapped in purple flowery paper hit Tim on the head as it travelled along the time stream to me. I picked it up and saw the 'To Grace from Robert' tag attached to it. Then I opened and smiled. "Thanks Robert, this is the best gift anyone's ever given to me!" I remarked as I hugged RDJ who turned into Robert for a brief 5 seconds before changing back to RDJ again.**

**The present was a purple amethyst amulet locket with 'RXG' in craved into its golden back. I put it on and got into a fighting stance. "For Time and Justice!" I yelled. "Where's my sandwich?" RDJ yelled as he made a battle cry sound and jumped onto Tim's back. "It's over, Time" I said as my chest lightening rector began to charge up. "Do it!" RDJ yelled. "But you'll die!" I yelled.**

**Then the chest piece blasted and RDJ jumped out of the way as the blast missed him by a centimetre but part of it hit him in the chest. "I've missed you, Grace" he said, weakly. "I missed you too" I said, softly. Then I kissed him one last time as a white light surrounded him and changed him which also heal him..**

_Clone Grace smiled at me as I felt a warm sensation take over me as a white light surround me and whisked me away. Then Clone Grace tracked down Susan and placed a personality chip on her, which caused her to never restore or touch anyone's memories again as she was kept under strict surveillance in the time industry._

"_**It's bomb time!" I yelled as I made a water bomb which electrocuted Tim and made a time-version of a black hole appear behind him as he fell backwards into it which sent him to time prison inside the time industry. "Yes!" I cried in victory and then turned around. I gasped. There standing in place of adult RDJ, was young Robert himself; In my time wearing white! "Robert, is that you?" I asked.**_

'_Where am I?' I thought as the light cleared and I found myself in someone's house. Then I saw her again, wearing some kind of metal amour. Then I looked down and found myself wearing the same kind of amour but with red and golden on it. 'Hello?' a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice rang in my head. 'er..hi?' I replied , awkwardly in my head. 'Oh, good. It's you. Er.. where am I? the last thing I remember was helping Grace fight that weird guy from another time scale' the voice said. 'You know Grace?!' I asked mentally with shock. 'Yeah, I'm you. Future Adult you' the voice replied._

"_Robert, is that you?" Grace asked which jerked me back into reality. "Yeah, It's all me" I replied._

"_I think I just heard a voice in my head" I said randomly. "That's your adult self talking" Grace explained. "Right" I said, "so this is what the future looks like"._

_I looked around more vividly and saw the sun's rays coming through the window as always and a huge TV that appeared to be flat and narrow along with modernized gaming technology._

"_The future's amazing!" I exclaimed. 'I'm afraid you can't see all of it or it will be spoilt for you and Time might collapse if you know too much before you change into me' Future adult me said, in my head. ' Will I ever see her again?' I asked him desperately in my mind. 'Trust me, you will. I __**know**__ you will' He replied, wisely._

"_I guess I have to go now, since I can't stay long in your time world" I said, sadly._

"**Don't worry. You'll see me again soon. Unfortunately, I won't age then. I'll still be 15 while you'll be… well, 48. The reality is, you're totally older than me by a long shot and you're destined to be with someone else" I said sadly. "Farewell, Grainne" Robert said as we kissed and the light returned to his body as he faded away back to his time. "So long, dear Robert my wonderful dream boy" I whispered.**

_I felt the warm sensation return and tears flowed down my cheeks as I returned to my own time. Then the Time industry released Susan Stop clock for her day off and she walked down the snowy streets of New York. I hugged Clone Grace and kept her in my room to remindme of my dream girl, the one I'd secretly love forever. Then I saw Susan as a teen with her long flowing brown hair swaying in the wind and her brown eyes glisened in the moonlight. Then I race after her and began to chat to her. 'See you soon, Grace' I thought with a secret smile._

**The light cleared and Robert along with RDJ,his present adult self had both vanished.**

**I thought all hope was lost and hoped in to bed, feeling miserable and tearful.**

**The next day, My mum was home and it was after school, so she instructed me to go to town to get her groceries…**

_**Aftermath**_

_**RDJ had mysteriously disappeared after battle and I felt sad but glad at the same time that Robert was back where he belonged in his time. I wish we could be together but he's destined for a different path. So I walked down the street in the town centre to get my mum some christmas presents early, long before the rush began. So when I carefully walked out of the lift, I heard familiar love music from 'Ally Mcbeal' as I turned around and saw RDJ walking out of it in slow-motion.**_

"_**How was I?" he asked when he stopped. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect" I said. Then my whole body changed as I kissed him and ignored the looks adults were giving to me because I was a 15 year old girl kissing a 48 year old hot guy. But my body changed with the same light that had changed RDJ and made me a beautiful adult with long legs (Not that I didn't already have them anyway), slim body structure and age rage appropriate to be with him.**_

_**I was able to be that way as long as I like because the light let me do that.**_

_**So we kissed and I was happy for a long time and Clone Robert helped me remember why I love him so much.**_

_**The end**_


End file.
